Gatling Tank
The Gatling Tank was a light tank on wheels equipped with dual gatling guns. It was employed by Yuri’s army during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Background These light vehicles are very effective at mowing down infantry from both the Allies and the Soviets quickly. They also serve as a potent air defensive unit, too. However, its utility is limited to this due to it being ineffective against heavier enemy tanks such as the Rhino and Grizzly tanks. As with Yuri’s other units, it was erased when the Soviets messed with the space-time continuum. In Game The idea behind the Gatling tank's weaponry, however, seems to have been quantity, not quality. Although, this is not really the case, as the Gatling Tank boasts both incredible firepower and a minimal cost. The longer a Gatling Tank fires, the faster the guns spin. Eventually, the sheer number of bullets flying through the air shred through almost anything, regardless of how durable it is. They are also very inexpensive, and large numbers of them are available to Yuri's forces for this reason. A large group of Gatling Tanks make quite a formidable fighting force, as the sheer amount of bullets being pumped into their targets at once essentially negated armour and a large enough group of these vehicles effectively had no weakness, except long-range ships and artillery units. However, since they can shoot down the aircraft from Aircraft carrier, and the missiles of a Dreadnought, Boomer Submarine and V3 Rocket Launcher, even this was not much of a vulnerability. In addition, Gatling tanks are fairly fast and cheap, allowing them to be massed with minimal cost and labour. Gatling tanks can also be placed into a Tank Bunker for additional protection. Even though it doesn’t consume power, it should be noted that it is less powerful than the standard Gatling Cannon base defense. This is because, if one looks closely, the Gatling Cannon has two 6-barrel Cannons while the Gatling Tank only has two 4-barrel Cannons. This gives the Gatling Tank slightly less firepower than the more expensive 6-barrel alternative. Trivia * In the game itself, the unit’s name is spelled wrong. It is unknown if this was intentional or not, but it is fixed in mods such as Mental Omega. * The Gatling Tank seems designed off of the British Commonwealth’s AEC Armored Car from World War 2. 'Quotes' When selected * Guns ready for full auto! * Gun barrels cooled and ready! * I love the smell of gunpowder! * Loadin’ up the belt! * Let’s clear the air! When ordered to move * Scanning horizon! * Faster and faster! * I was born for this job! * Let’s take the gun for a spin! * Rolling! When ordered to attack * Start up the whizzers! * Rev up those Cylinders! * How about a shell shower? * Mow them down! * LET THE BULLETS FLY! * Time for some lead stitching! 'Gallery''' '' '' Gattling Tank.jpg|Gatling Tank '' Category:Infantry Fighting Vehicle